The present invention relates to the technical field of coffee maker, and more specifically relates to a kind of in-car coffee maker.
Due to improvements in living standard, people also experience increased work pressure in a fast-paced working environment. A cup of coffee in the office or in a coffee shop can temporarily relieve the stress from work and can be emotionally soothing. Nowadays, transportation is well-developed and millions of families have their own cars which serve to broaden their owner's social circles. Cars are often used no matter for business trips, general commute or leisure trips. Cars become the indispensable items for daily lives. However, it is currently not possible to enjoy a hot coffee in a car because a traditional coffee maker has the following problems during use: Firstly, a traditional coffee maker is powered by AC current and is therefore not suitable to be used in cars; and secondly, a traditional coffee maker is large and structurally complicated and thus not convenient for portable usage.